Attack on Tumblr
by The Wholocked Brony
Summary: Warning: Fandomstuck plot bunny gone wild. Everything seems calm around Tumblr city, but the peace is shattered when something starts sending SNK's Titans to attack the city. The fandoms rally, using whatever they've got to fight them back. Inspired by the 4chan Tumblr fight. One-shot, no deaths.


**Attack on Tumblr**

**Inspired by the brief Tumblr vs 4chan fight and my new found obsession with Attack on Titan. Please don't get mad at me for pursuing a meaningless plot bunny!**

**Again...**

**For like the third time...**

The day started out as every day before had, the sun rose over the Tumblr City walls, glinting off the tall buildings and shining through windows. Fandoms awoke and started about their days, browsing the internet or walking around the city. Homestuck had gotten up early, he and Hetalia had planned to work on cosplays so they headed to the craft store for supplies. Arms now laden with various fabrics and paint, they walked through the city back to the residential area.

"And then I told him he could go fuck Satan for all I care," Homestuck complained. Hetalia nodded absentmindedly, looking up at the walls. "Hey, Talia, what is it?"

"The walls," he replied, "they remind me of Shingeki no Kyojin."

"English please."

"Scusa, Attack on Titan, I mean." Homestuck grimaced, "Gog I hope not, out there is just the rest of the internet, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"Has anyone actually looked out there?"

"Forse, (maybe) I don't know. I haven't." They stopped walking, looking at the tall stone structures that protected the city from the rest of the Internet, and whatever was out there. On top stood a lone figure, the exact anime they'd been talking about. Shingeki no Kyojin, Attack on Titan, often looked over the walls. Outside wasn't really anything special, just trees and empty spaces, but he looked to try and remind himself there were no Titans and the walls were more for show.

At least, that's what everybody said he did.

Homestuck shrugged, "This is getting us nowhere, we should head home and get started. This Eridan cape isn't going to sew itself." He started off again, Hetalia's gaze lingered on the walls, before he followed after.

Soon they reached the first apartment building, where they and a few of their friends lived. Doctor Who was sitting on the lawn outside the building, reading a book on the grass. He looked up at them as they passed, "Oh! 'Ello fellas, what's with all the bags?"

"We're making costumi," Hetalia said. Who looked at him curiously, "Something the matter?"

"Kind of, I think I just freaked myself out," he replied honestly.

"Over what?"

"He thinks that we might have the walls to protect us from monsters like Titans," Homestuck interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"This only just occurred to you?" Doctor Who asked Hetalia.

"What? Not you too!" groaned the troll.

"No, but the resemblance is uncanny. AoT has repeatedly said there's nothing out there, but I can't help but wonder. I wouldn't worry though, if there were Titans or something like them, they'd have attacked already." Hetalia nodded, "I see your point. Thanks Doctor."

"Not a problem." The two of them went inside, leaving the Time-Lord where he was. He looked up at the walls and swallowed uneasily, what if something were outside the walls? He shook it off, even if there was, they could take it down right? Like, Avengers and Avatar, a Titan wouldn't be able to withstand them for long, and they had a Titan killing expert. Relieved and reassured, Doctor Who returned to his book.

Inside, Homestuck and Hetalia trudged up the stairs towards the second floor. Halfway there, they ran into Supernatural, who was standing on one of the landings, just chilling. He glanced at Homestuck, "Hey Demon, what's with the bags."

"Costume supplies nook stain," he snapped. Hetalia silently sighed, wishing they wouldn't fight. Natural looked over at him, he smiled and waved, trying not to start a fight.

"Dai (come on) Homestuck, we better get going," he said with a wide smile, grabbing his friend and pulling him up the staircase. The hunter rolled his eyes as they disappeared, then turned and walked downstairs.

"Why do you always have to pick a fight?" asked Hetalia once they were out of ear shot.

"We hate each other, it's that simple," Homestuck replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Another sigh, but they were almost to their apartments. But just as the doors became visible, a loud _BOOM!_ Shook the earth. The two of them shared a glance, praying it wasn't what they thought it was. They dropped the bags and raced to the end of the hall, where one window granted a view of outside.

Immediatly, they scanned the top of the walls, but didn't see anything. No giant hands gripping the top, no skin-less giants peering over at them. Another shockwave shook the city, fandoms were racing towards the wall to see what was going on.

"Hetalia! What's going on?" called a voice. Sherlock came racing towards them, "Non so Sherlock, c'erano questi suoni e-" (I don't know Sherlock, there were these sounds and-)

"English!" Homestuck snapped.

"Scusa... We don't know."

"We better go, Doctor Who might know what's going on." They raced downstairs and back outside, where Supernatural and Doctor Who were waiting.

"Doctor please tell me you have an idea what's going on," Homestuck begged. The Time-Lord shook his head. _BOOM!_ The sound shook the city, louder than the times before, this time accompanied with a cracking.

Large cracks were appearing in the stone wall, something outside was breaking in. Hetalia paled, this could not be happening.

"We need to get out of here," Doctor Who said. "Whatever that is we might not be able to stop it."

"Depends on what it is," Supernatural replied. "A Titan? We can kill it, just slice the back of it's neck, dead and done."

"But what if it isn't?" Doctor Who countered. "We don't know what's out there, we should go."

"The Tardis would be the best means of escape," said Sherlock, "but there's no way we can fit everyone in." While they bickered, trying to decide on a plan, Homestuck put a hand on his moirail's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, we're going to be fine."

"Avevo ragione," he muttered. (I was right)

"What?"

"Come potrei essere di destra?" (How could I be right?) he cotinued, voice rising octaves higher with panic. "Era solo un pensiero! Non volevo che fosse vero!" (It was just a thought! I didn't want it to be true!)

"Pull yourself together Hetalia!" said Homestuck, looking him in the eye, "We need you. Save your panicking to when we're-"

_CRACK!_ Chunks of stone came flying off the wall, a large hole was left in it's place. The massive fist that had punched it's way through was now steaming and smoking. There was no doubting it now, that thing out there was a Titan. All across the city, the sounds of panic got louder.

"Well," said Doctor Who, "Now we know what it is. Think we can still take it on?" Supernatural nodded uneasily, "We're going to need help of course."

"Of course... Who?"

"No, not you Doc, Attack on Titan, he's probably already on it."

If anyone had listened well enough over the panic, they might've heard the fight starting beyond the wall. The footsteps running sideways across the stone, the steel swords cleaving flesh as one fandom tried to keep his cool. Kyojin swooped up and landed on top of the wall, his 3D maneuver gear reeling back into it's machine. He stepped to the edge of the wall, looking down at the fallen Titan that was starting to smoke and steam. He looked out, four more, class eight and nines, were stumbling towards the wall.

To any onlookers, he would've appeared calm and collected, as if nothing could faze him. Truth was, he was nearly collapsing from panic. This shouldn't have ever happened. Nothing crossed between the fandom world and the canon world without it being deliberately brought. Moreso, who would ever have the power to summon so many monsters and still control them? Why Titans? Of all things, why Titans?

The sound of footsteps made him turn. The fandom behind him saluted, identical to his soldiers, "Reporting for duty sir!" It was Percy Jackson, a book fandom renowned for his monster-magnetization and various powers. Kyojin sheathed his blades and looked him in the eye, "What makes you think you can fight these things?"

"I've killed other Titans," he replied, "just not ones so hell-bent on eating me. I figured it'd be in everyone's best interest to try and help all I can." Kyojin nods slowly, "I warn you. It is quite possible, and likely, you're going to get eaten."

"It's the same thing I deal with everyday back home," Percy answered, still in salute.

"Can you fly?"

"Enough."

"Good, I was wondering how you'd attack without gear."

"Also, I brought some friends who wanted to help."

"Who exactly?" Percy smiled, turned, and gave a whistle. At least five pairs of hooks shot up and hooked onto the wall, pulling five fandoms with them. Three flew behind the wall, Harry Potter on his broomstick, Avengers hovering with her powers, Supernatural using his wings and stumbling because he hadn't practiced flying enough lately.

"Ten-hut!"

"Aye!" The five armed with 3D maneuver gear saluted at command. The ones midair did the best they could. Homestuck stepped forward, absentmindedly adjusting his jacket, "How can we help sir?" Kyojin stammered, he honestly didn't know how to answer.

"Where, where'd you get the extra gear?" he asked, confused.

"Ah, that'd be me," Doctor Who said, patting his set. "Turns out, future you is very generous, we borrowed them. Don't worry, we'll give them back."

"Unless, of course, they're damaged beyond repair," said Sherlock coolly, "or we get killed. In any case, we're armed and can fight."

"Can you though?" asked Kyojin suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure all of us have at least one crossover," the detective replied. "If not, then we're just lucky."

"You won't survive on luck," the soldier replied stiffly. "You there," he pointed at Hetalia, who was already nervous enough, "If you can't handle it, you can be look out. I don't need any skittish soldiers, let us know if you see anything odd." Homestuck and Hetalia shared a look, one relieved, the other frightened of what would become of his friend in the fight. "The rest of you, if you think you can't do it, leave now. I won't judge, but if you abandon us during the battle, that is another story."

No one turned away. Kyojin smirked a tiny bit, he stepped up to the edge of the wall and looked back at them, "Then let's get started." He pulled out his blades, and fell. Three of the foot soldiers ran forward and followed after him, the four fliers (including Percy Jackson) soared over the wall. Hetalia sighed, and looked over at who remained. Sherlock, he was rooted to the spot, eyes locked on the edge.

The sounds of battle were already getting worse as more Titans approached. Hetalia walked over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, Sherlock, are you alright?"

"The fall," he muttered. Then it hit him, Reinbach, of course he would be scared stiff by someone just falling off.

"It wasn't Sherlock, he's fine," Hetalia said reassuringly. "You don't have to go, you can help me. You've got eyesight that's muy bueno mi amigo, you'll spot an abnormal four miles away." He nodded, pusing off Hetalia's hand. "Alright, let's play lookout, I'll watch to see if anyone needs help."

They knelt on the edge of the wall and watched the combat. There were only a few Titans, but more just kept coming, and were being felled just as quickly. Almost ever strike hitting it's mark. Until- "HELP! PLEASE!" Sherlock looked over, clutched in the hand of one of those massive beasts was My Little Pony. (Alright, who gave her the gear?) She was trying her hardest to break free, using whatever magic she had, but it did nothing. Sherlock pulled out his swords and prepared to step off, but something stopped him.

The ground loomed forward, visions of The Fall blurred his vision. "Help! Somepony help me!" But no one could, they were all more than preoccupied with a class thirteen that had appeared and was tearing at the wall. Sherlock shook his head, focusing on his friend, and stepped off. Wind rushed past him, and he froze, nothing worked. Nothing that is, until more screams split the air and everything snapped into focus again.

He pulled the trigger, latching to the wall just in time to miss the ground and go shooting up again. Shelrock focused everything he had into balance and getting closer, if he lost sight for a second, everything would fall apart. The Titan holding MLP looked up just in time to see a pair of swords slice the bridge of its nose. It roared in anger and raised a massive hand to swat him down, only to end up slapping itself in the face. Pony fell out of it's grasp and caught her self with her wings, something she didn't usually do.

She and Sherlock locked gazes for a split second, before she shot her hooks at the wall and flew back up. Sherlock looked at the Titan, very aware it was now aiming for him. But it being distracted gave Kyojin the perfect chance to kill it, gliding by just in time to deliver the finishing blow. _Ka-shing!_ Blood splattered everywhere as The large form collapsed.

The creature dead, Sherlock got back on top as fast as he could, Titan blood dripping off his clothes. Hetalia ran over to the shocked fandom, "Sherlock! Oi mate, what the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," he said uneasily, wiping stuff off his face, it evaporating off his finger tips.

"That's a new one," Hetalia muttered, helping him up. "Nice job though."

"Th-thanks." Eventually, the stream of Titans slowed enough for all of them to regroup at the top of the wall and relax for a little while. Everyone was out of breath, and a few had gotten seriously injured. Supernatural could barely move his left wing, and Potter had snapped his broom, leaving them both down for the count. But things had slowed, and a few sandbox-game fandoms had started to repair the wall. MLP went and got food for them, after twenty minutes, she brought back plenty of foods, good for energy restoration, and plenty of sugar to keep them up as long as possible.

Soon, the sun began to set. Shingeki no Kyojin got to his feet, dusting off his pants. Everyone looked his way, "Well, nice job everyone. It's getting late so, likely the Titans won't be back until morning. Don't go far, these ones are different than my own, I don't know what they're capable off. I'll stay guard as long as I can. Anyone care to take the second shift?"

"I will!" said Hetalia. "I didn't do much, I can stay up most of the night."

"Very well. The rest of you get some sleep. They'll likely be back tomorrow. And try to get us some more help." An hour later, they were gone. Except for Hetalia and Kyojin. Hetalia was sleeping while he could, Kyojin was watching. The sky was relatively clear, and the Titan bodies had all but vanished, a bright moon shown down on them, wind carried the scent and sounds of calm. But he didn't rest.

Something didn't sit right. How were these monsters here? They shouldn't even exist in this reality. The though occured to him that possibly he could be trapped in someone's twisted fanfiction, but that never happened and you could almost always tell. (Mostly because of the appearance of random OC's and sudden urges to make-out with someone) It was possible another fandom had done it, by accident or on purpose, but the strength it took for him alone to transform into a Titan was tremendous, so creating a hundred to swarm the city, that would just be absurd.

He looked up at the moon, noticing it was almost directly overhead, nearing mindnight. He'd been so busy thinking, he'd almost missed the time. He reached over and poked Hetalia, "Chotto Hetalia." (Hey Hetalia)

The other anime stirred, yawning and sitting up, "Nani Tai Tan? Sore wa sudeni shifuto o kōkan jikide wa arimasen ka?" (What Titan? Is it time to trade shift already?)

"Un, mada nani mo okoranakatta ka noda." (Yeah, nothing's happened so far though.) Hetalia smiled and yawned, it felt good to speak in his natural language, not italian, with someone who understood it. ((Also, the Author wants to apologize to any fluent Japanes readers who find the translation atrocious.)) He looked out, seeing the empty world that was outside Tumblr City, it made inside look so vibrant and nice.

"Anata wa nani ga okotte omotte iru nodesu ka?" (What do you thinks going on?) asked Kyojin after a while.

"E e, watashi wa shiranai. Nani o hontōnidarou ka." (Eh, I don't know. It could be anything really.)

"Watashi wa anata ga nanika o iu to omoi kitai shite ita." (I was hoping you'd say something else.)

"Naze?" (Why?)

"Nani demo, sore wa watashi no sei kamo shirenai koto o imi shimasu." (Anything means it could be my fault.)

"Dō yatte?" (How?)

"Watashi wa monogoto o nozonda sū-kai wa sukoshi tabōdearu kotodearu. Chōdo hanarete watashitachi ga sunde hanpuku-tekina raifusutairu kara shutoku shimasu. Watashi wa watashi no negai ga fuyo sa rete irudarou to omotta koto wa arimasen." (A few times I've wished for things to be a bit hectic. Just to get away from the repetitive lifestyle we live. I never thought my wish would be granted.) Hetalia nodded. They sat in silence, looking out.

An eerie wind began to pick up, with it came a humming noise. The air got hotter, much hotter, even though it was practically midnight. The sound of heavy footfalls got both animes to their feet. They could make out a figure, running towards them on the horizon. A very, very big figure.

"Sōkō taitan," (The armored Titan) Kyojin muttered. Hetalia looked from the approaching figure to the city, and down to where his friends had made came at the base of the wall, right in the path.

"I'll warn the others," he said, reverting to english. "Can you hold that thing off?" Kyojin's hand twitched, "Yeah. Go." Hetalia nodded and jumped over the side, latching on and gliding down.

On top, Attack On Titan knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. He really really hated it. Mostly because he could very easily loose control, and rarely did this kind of thing to prevent that. Not to mention the killer headaches and total exhaustion afterwards.

He unhooked his maneuver gear, letting it drop to his feet, and pulled off his jacket, cloak, and scarf. He could see the Titan clearly now, class fourteen, abnormally fast and armored. He had only one chance to stop it, so he took it. Without any gear, he took a running start and jumped off the edge, biting hard on his hand.

The roar was heard across the city, the fandoms at the base of the wall, who had been preparing to fight, froze what they were doing. Loud foot falls shook the ground as two titans charged each other. As quick as they could, the fandoms climbed the wall and watched.

"What the, where's Titan?" asked Supernatural, noticing the discarded gear.

"Down there," Hetalia replied casually, pointing at the second Titan that was charging towards the armored one. There were a few dropped jaws, a very loud gasp from My Little Pony, Supernatural had to hold back Avengers, who was instantly suspicious and wanted in for a better look. The two creatures got closer, closer, when ran head first into each other, sending out another shockwave. Titan-Kyojin was strong, but the armored Titan was stronger, and as they fought, Kyojin was being pushed further and further back towards the wall. Everyone watched in shock, except for Hetalia. He was waiting. Waiting for when Sengeki no Kyojin would need their help. And as the fighters got closer and closer, he readied his borrowed blades. Homestuck looked over, "What're you doing Talia?"

"Well, waiting really, because any second now, we're going to have to help him or risk that thing getting through," he explained. Homestuck pulled one of his own blades out, "Right, so, what, we wait until they get to close to the wall?"

"No, we go now." Without warning, Hetalia leaped over the edge, sliding down the wall towards the ground. He raced full speed towards the dueling Titans, Homestuck groaned and followed.

"Hetalia! Homestuck!" shouted Doctor Who, but his cries went unheard. As they neared the fighting Titans, the ground got harder to run on because it was shaking so badly. Earth was flying at their heads. They managed to get behind the armored Titan without it noticing, it was so preoccupied with Kyojin. Aiming, they blasted their gear into the monster's back and were pulled up towards it's weakspot. Unfortunately, now it definitely knew they were there. It pushed aside Kyojin and began reaching back, trying to swat them off. They clung to their gear, trying to climb up further against the shaking. They had just reached the base of its' shoulders when Kyojin swung hard, giving it a hard right hook punch it it's jaw, sending it staggering back.

One of Hetalia's hooks started to slip out of the Titan's back, he yelped and reached out to try and grab something, but couldn't find anything. Homestuck's hand shot outand snagged his wrist, "Hang on! We're almost there!" Hetalia struggled to grab his dangling sword in the chaos, just as the armored Titan got another face full of fist. The hilt smacked into his hand as he grabbed it, raised it, and stabbed it into the back of the Titan. Steady grip, he let go of Homestuck and got the other one, using both as spikes to climb up. Homestuck reeled up towards his hooks beside him.

The Titan roared in anger, at them and Kyojin. It swung a fist, hitting their friend so hard it shattered the hand completely. It punched again, with the other fist, and once the other had regenerated, it kept punching him. Luckily, this distracted the beast long enough for Hetalia and Homestuck to scramble up its back. Hetalia tried to dislodge his swords, but they were jammed tight. Homestuck had both his, "Come on Hetalia, we've got to kill it now! Take off your gear, I'll slice it and jet us out of here."

"I've got a second set, go on and kill this thing!" Hetalia shouted back, starting to disconnect his blades. Standing on the armored Titan's shoulder, Homestuck had tohold on for dear life as it resumed it's charge towards the wall. With one hand clutched around a chink in it's armor, he pulled out a sword blade with the other and brought it down as hard as he could on the Titan's weak spot. It stumbled and fell, digging up earth as it skid forward, Homestuck kept the sword where it was until they'd stopped.

He couldn't tell if it was dead yet, but now that he could stand, he could properly make the kill. He pulled out his second sword and swung as hard as he could, cleaving out a large chunk of Titan flesh. Blood flew everywhere, but this was nothing new. Hetalia rejoined him, blades sheathed and hooks back in the machine.

"Nice job," he said with a smile.

"I only came because of you," Homestuck replied. They fist-bumped, then a shadow blocked out the moon. They looked up, just in time to see Titan-Kyojin looking down at them. For a few seconds no one moved. Suddenly, Titan-Kyojin roared and kicked the fallen Titan. The force was enough to send Homestuck and Hetalia flying through the air. Homestuck grabbed Hetalia and shot his hooks towards the wall, catching them midair and safely swinging them to the ground.

Homestuck looked at Hetalia when they had landed, "What the fuck was that?"

"I think he's lost control," the anime replied nervously. The creature roared again and began charging them. The moirail a screamed in unison, then made a half panicked attempt to scale the wall in thirty seconds. Luckily for them, they made it up barely in time and the Titan ran face first into the wall then slid to the ground.

Out of breath, but not any less angry, Homestuck shouted again:"What the everlasting fuck was that?!"

"I, have, no idea," gasped Hetalia. "But, if I've seen, enough of, Attack on Titan, we need, to help Kyojin, before, other Titans show up."

"What? How do you expect to turn back into a human?"

"I don't expect anything, it just happens." They looked over the edge, trying to peer through the now rising steam cloud. Down on the neck of the Titan form, a very tired Shingeki no Kyojin was pulling himself out of his Titan form. He collapsed on it's back looking up at them. Hetalia hooked into the wall and lowered himself down, Homestuck followed.

"Hey Kyojin," Hetalia said softly, kneeling down beside him. "Nice job." He helped him up, pulling one arm over his shoulder, Homestuck taking the other. Together, they climbed back up and began walking towards the others. Everyone above was still staring at them in shock, Avengers was the first to say something.

"What the hell did we just watch?" she demanded.

"From what it looks like, AoT just flipped out, went Titan on that SoB, then Hetalia and Homestuck swooped in to finish it off," Supernatural explained. "At least, that's what it looks like. Correct me if I am wrong oh great detective." Sherlock smacked him in the arm, "You're actually right, for once."

"Well what're we waiting for?" asked MLP, "We should go down and help them, who knows if one of those things is going to try again?" She jumped up and started running towards the fandoms. With her added help, they made it to the group quicker. Kyojin had passed out by then, he was OK just really really tired.

No one went back down to camp this time, they brought it up onto the wall. Everyone taking turns watching now, they couldn't leave anything to chance. Like he'd said, these weren't regular Titans, who knew if one of them would show up again? But the night passed peacefully. By the time the sun rose, everyone had fallen asleep. And still, nothing happened.

No more Titans, no more fighting. As the day passed, anxiety grew. No one could tell what was going to happen, if anything was going to happen. More fandoms had come to help repair the wall and reinforce it, others came to fight. The second day passed without so much as a peep. That night things were a bit livelier, warm chats around fires atop the wall, a few campfire songs and stories.

Still, no one left the wall for fear of letting their guard down. Midway through the night came a storm, a non stop deluge of water, making it hard to see unless lightning granted a split second view. Tension was higher than ever, if there was going to be an attack, it would happen now. The edge of the wall was lined with Fandoms, waiting for the signal from Kyojin to attack. Eyes scanned through the storm, watching, listening for anything.

_Thud_. One, massive footfall. Everyone stiffened, there was another one, the ground shook. Blades were drawn as the third footfall fell. They continued, getting closer, before stopping just out of view of the rain. There was the squeal of a microphone.

"_73571ng 73571ng?"_ asked a voice. It cleared its throat into the megaphone, "_H3ll0 l053r5 of Tumblr! 1 4m y0ur s00n 2 83 0v3rl0rd, 4nd 7h3 m057 4w350m3 w385173 3v3r, 4chan!"_ There was a unanimous groan from atop the wall, every fandom knew about the war between Tumblr and 4chan, but had silently hoped not to get involved. And, he cussed a lot more often then is written here. "_45 y0u c4n 73ll 8y 7h3 m0n573r5 1'v3 833n s3nd1ng 2 y0ur s7up1d c17y, 1 4m cl34rly 57r0ng3r 4nd y0u sh0uld 4ll surr3nd3r t0 my 3p1c cr34710n5."_

Attack on Titan face palmed, then cleared his throat. "Hey! You know they're called Titans right?" The supposed 4chan was silent. "_1-1 kn3w 7h17! Th353 4r3 ju57 5p3c14l 0n3s 1 m4d3 5p3c1f1c4lly 2 k1ll 4ll 0f y0u 1d1075! 4nd 7r45h y0ur l4m3 455 c17y!"_

"Yo ass hole!" shouted Homestuck. "Those kinds of weak as fuck Titans won't work on us! And we've been killing your lame ass 'creations' nonstop since you sent them!"

"_Fuck y0u!"_ What he said next was more cuss words than anything useful, Hetalia covered his ears an whimpered, "He's mean."

"Eh, we can stop this guy," Supernatural said. "After all, most of us have saved the world before, sort of, we just need to figure out where this guy is hiding and take him down."

"_1 h34rd 7h47! Y0u Tumblr l053r5 h4v3 2 d4y5 83f0r3 1 s3nd th3 fuck1ng c0l0554l T1t4n! Th3n w3'll s33 wh0 c4n s4v3 7h3 w0rld! 7174n5, 4774ck!"_ Another groan from the fandoms as the sound of charging footsteps reached them through the rain and thunder.

"Listen! I volunteer to follow 4chan to his base!" called Avengers over the noise. "Then at least we have an idea where he's at!"

"But we need you here! I don't think the walls are ready to actually withstand an attack!" replied Homestuck. There was a whizzing sound as Minecraft hopped up on top with everyone else. "I think they are," he chirped. "We've put enough cobblestone on it that not even TNT can break all the way through. A few of you guys go follow him, we'll handle things here."

"Avengers," called Shingeki no Kyojin. "Follow 4chan from the air, remember the route. Once this rain clears up, we'll go after him. But until then, we need to get out of this storm! It's too dangerous to use 3D maneuver gear with lightning."

"Roger!"

Soon the wall was empty and the camp below was lit with small fires inside the tents. MLP was sitting next to Harry Potter in their shared tent. She watched as he traced patterns in the smoke with his wand. She could hear the "Titans" outside trying to break in, and getting nowhere with it.

"Hey, Harry?"

"What?"

"What do you think about 4chan?" The wizard looked at her, "I think he's a childish idiot with more power than he knows what to do with. I was honestly expecting someone a bit more mature to be in charge of these things." She nodded, "I don't see why we had to get involved. I mean, internet battles usually don't involve a fandom until _somebody,_" she glanced at Supernatural's tent, "puts a gif on it and then we don't have much of a choice."

"Why Titans? That's what I want to know," said Potter. "I mean, what about giant man eating mutations with no brain power whatsoever seemed like a good idea?"

"Well, only one fandom had the means to fight them, and the know how," MLP offered. "Also, they're practically invincible. So, I guess, for brute force attacks, they seem like a good idea. For one with a bit more strategy, I think he should've gotten something else. He probably doesn't even have a colossal Titan, and was probably just bluffing to get us to surrender."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've watched Attack on Titan-"

"_You?_" MLP looked at the shocked expression on Potter's face, "Yeah, why not? It's a cool anime. But, anyways, from what I can gather, those kind of big Titans are shifters. How he got the Armored one is beyond me, so I think that was actually transported right out of the show. There is no way he'd ever be able to pull out the Colossal as well, it's only there for a couple of scenes and is really really huge! I can't even imagine the power that would take. Like, me alicorn mode plus your super powerful wand."

"Wait, so, you've watched enough of AoT to know how all this stuff works?" Potter asked, confused. "Why would _you_ ever watch that? It's blood and violence, you're friendship and magic!"

"Doesn't mean I don't like a little violence. Ever read Cupcakes before?" Potter paled, the famed creepypasta that made MLP ever so slightly terrifying. He shuddered and she laughed. Two tents over, Supernatural jumped at the laughing, which caused Homestuck to laugh too.

"Shut up," snapped Supernatural.

"You jumped!"

"Jerk, I'll make you jump if you don't shut up."

"Stop fighting," said Hetalia. Supernatural glared and Homestuck smirked. Doctor Who cleared his throat, "Ah, I didn't get a chance to say this after last night's battle, but you two did well taking care of the Armored Titan."

"I agree," said Sherlock.

"Kyojin was doing most of the work though," Hetalia said, "We should be thanking him."

"I tried to," said Who, "but he insisted it wasn't something he wanted to be thanked for. Especially not after chasing you two. But I could have sworn I saw him smile a tiny bit."

"That's great and all," interrupted Supernatural, "but what the hell are we gonna do about this 4chan guy once we find him. He's a website! You can't just kill them with a slice on the neck!"

"Also, shutting down 4chan was what started this whole thing," added Sherlock. "I imagine trying to do it in this dimension would be a catastrophic failure. Not to mention, it'd probably quote unquote, 'feed the parasprites' and only encouraging his members slash Titans."

"Did, you just make a My Little Pony reference?" asked Hetalia confusedly. The detective didn't answer.

And slowly, the evening passed.

As morning dawned the next day, the group climbed the wall, splitting into two groups. The number of Titans had grown substantially overnight, reaching a grand total of ten. There were a few really tall, no taller than 13 meters, ones who's hands were a few yards from the top. No one was really nervous though, none of them actually seemed dangerous unless they jumped off. Also, Avengers finally flew back.

"Sorry I took sooo long," she said, landing next to Shingeki no Kyojin, Percy Jackson, and Doctor Who. "The storm got really bad the further I went, but I found that this 4chan guy has a base built under a mountain about three miles out. Really just a big cave. He was riding on the shoulders of a Titan about six meters tall it seemed, didn't bother killing it. Had to fly back and forth a couple of times to get the route down so I could lead you. Not to mention at least three of those things tried to snap me out of the air, had to show 'em what an angry hero looks like. So, ready to go?"

"We need to get all these Titans out of the way first," said Percy, glancing down uneasily. "I really don't think they're going to just let us glide past without a fight."

"Normally, Titans are attracted to large groups of people," Kyojin explained. "But, if that were the case, they would be all around the wall, not just here at the front gate."

"Well they're probably attracted to us," Avengers suggested, looking around at the slightly larger group of soldiers clustered at the edge waiting for orders.

"Fair point. If we want an easy escape, then most of you shout head to the East side with your squads, Avengers and I will head to this so called base."

"You're going to need some back up," said Doctor Who disapprovingly. "I can't let you go alone. My squad's coming with you."

"No, Supernatural, Homestuck, and Hetalia are strong fighters, they're needed here."

"Then I'm coming with you." Kyojin sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Fine, as long as you don't follow us in. I want you on defense. Distract anything that comes near and try to keep them out of the base thing."

"Next problem, how're you going to get there?" asked Percy. "I mean, only Avengers can fly, and that terrain looks pretty flat."

"We'd use horses if we had any readily available," the soldier replied. Percy's eyes brightened, "Horses? I can get you those."

"Are they fast?" asked Kyojin.

"Pretty fast."

"Well trained?"

"If I ask them to be."

"Would you?"

"Yep."

"How are we going to get them over? I mean, I can carry them, but it'd take a while and the Titans might kill them," Avengers said uneasily.

"Also, I forgot to mention something," Percy said. Kyojin looked at him stiffly, "What?"

"The horses, they happen to actually be, pegasi." He sighed, "I'd much prefer a regular horse, but it adds and extra level of safety to the whole operation. Very well, go get your pegasi, be back in twenty minutes tops." Avengers and Percy nodded before heading off. He nodded, thinking, "It'd also be great if we had flares, but considering it's just the three of us that will be heading out, I suppose we won't need them, cell phones will suffice." Kyojin turned to the others.

He relayed the distraction orders and Doctor Who instructed the rest of his squad to follow while he went with Kyojin. There were protests, but mostly everyone was glad to almost be done with this whole fiasco of a crossover. As soon as Percy Jackson and Avengers returned with a pair of pegasi, who's names were Blackjack and Tyson, the squads split off. Slowly drawing the crowd of Titans. Doctor Who jumped up onto Blackjack, who whinnied.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, "I know what I'm doing." He and Percy shared a grin. Kyojin looked uneasy about riding a Pegasus, Tyson stamped a hoof and snorted.

"He's getting impatient," relayed Percy.

"I'm going I'm going," he snapped, climbing up into the modified saddle. "Lead the way Avengers." She smiled, adjusted her helmet proudly, then took off. Blackjack and Tyson took to the air after her, Kyojin yelped in surprise, earning a snicker from Doctor Who. Once they were successfully on the way, Percy ran to rejoin the other squads.

Kyojin gripped the saddle reigns as tight as he possibly could as they flew. Doctor Who shouted to him: "Hey! Are you alright?" He nodded stiffly. "Are you sure?" Another nod. Doctor Who frowned, "Hey Avengers! I think we should take it to the ground! Kyojin looks like he's sc-"

"I'm not scared!" he snapped. "Continue leading!"

"Dude, are you-"

"Yes I am sure! I am perfectly capable of riding a Pegasus!" Doctor Who snickered again, earning a glare.

After another twenty minutes of flying, and Kyojin finally relaxing a bit, they arrived at the mountain. It wasn't necessarily a _mountain_, more a big mound of earth the size of a three story building. But compared to the landscape around it, it looked huge. A small cave entrance sat at the bottom of the hill-mountain, an medium sized Titan was sitting outside of it, staring at them. It got clumsily to its large flat feet and began reaching up for them.

"Doctor, please tell this Pegasus to head back to the city," instructed Kyojin, getting to his feet, balancing on the saddle. "Also tell him not to worry, I'm going in." He jumped off the Pegasus, which was about 50 feet off the ground, free falling towards the ground. He'd already killed the Titan by the time Doctor Who had told Tyson the Pegasus what to do and sent him off. Who landed Blackjack as Shingecki no Kyojin was sheathing his swords, Avengers touched down beside him.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Avengers casually, sticking her hands in her pockets and looking around.

"The plan is, you and I go in and find 4chan," he said, gesturing at the cave. "Doctor Who, you stay out here and keep an eye out." The Time-lord nodded, sighing. He held out a hand, "I wish you the best of luck." They shook once, before going their separate ways. The inside of the cave was cool and humid, the walls weren't anything particularly special, just wet stone. The ceiling was only about two and a half meters high, only the smallest of the small Titans would be able to fit in, and even then it'd be a squeeze.

"What d'you think 4chan's going to do to try and stop us?" asked Avengers.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Kyojin.<p>

"Well, if I know anything about bad guys, even tiny ones won't go down without some sort of fight," she explained. His grip tightened on of his swords, "Let's just hope it isn't too big too handle."

The mouth of another cave appeared just as the daylight from outside had faded completely. Some hidden light was making it glow inside. The roof was much higher up now than it had been, maybe four or five meters up. Shapes drawn in what looked like charcoal made up ugly looking 4chan posts.

"H3y!" shouted a voice as they entered. "Y0u w3r3n'7 5upp053d 2 f1nd 7h15 pl4c3!" They looked up to see 4chan standing on the ceiling as if gravity had been reversed for him alone. He turned, walked down the wall, and joined them on terra firma. 4chan looked like a humanstuck Mituna, (and for those who aren't Homestuck fans) messy black hair trapped under a bright green helmet with a red and blue visor and a long sleeved white T-shirt with the 4chan clover on it. Avengers readied her fists, going into a defensive stance, Kyojin put a hand out to stop her.

"4cahn," he said coolly. "From what we understand, you're trying to get rid of Tumblr yes? Why?"

"L37 m3 533," the website said, making a thinking face. "4ll y0u 455 h0l35 7r13d 2 g37 m3 d3l373d?"

"That wasn't us!" Avengers protested.

"7h3n wh0 w45 1t g3n1u5?" 4chan sneered.

"The users obviously!" she snapped. "We can't control what they do and they can't control us! Why're you attacking our city to fight them?"

"Y0u r3p353n7 7h3m, y0u 4r3 th3m, n0 m4773r h0w much y0u h473 2 4dm1t 1t."

"Sure, fine, I accept that we are in a way the users, but at the same time we aren't! Killing us won't stop them! Besides this whole thing will probably just blow over in a day or two and then everything will go back to how it was."

"Y0u c4n 54y 7h47 8u7 c4n y0u g4runt33333333 17?" Avengers groaned, this wasn't getting anywhere. It was like dealing with an over intelligent eight year old. She looked at Kyojin, "Can we just kill him and get this over with?"

"You know as well as I do you cannot just 'kill' a website," he said coolly. "Besides, it's always better to take the diplomatic path first, delay them, and backup will get there sooner."

"Back up?"

"Of course, just a few others. in case of emergency."

"570p 574ll1ng!" 4chan snapped. "Why 4r3 y0u h3r3?"

"To see if we can come to an agreement," Kyojin explained, looking over at the website. "I don't know if we can stop our users from attacking, and I don't think a fandom can make much of a diff-"

"8l4h 8l4h 8l4h! N07h1ng 8u7 8ull5h17 c0m1ng fr0m y0u!" 4chan shouted. "1'm n07 l1573n1ng! l4l4l4l4l4l4l4l4!" The two fandoms looked at each other, sharing a look of annoyance. Avengers sighed and cracked her knuckles, "I guess we're doing this the hard way."

"4h 4h 4h!" 4chan raised a hand and she froze, literaly becoming covered with a thick layer of ice. "1 d0n'7 7h1nk 50!" He smiled at Kyojin, who's grip had tightened on his sword, "Wh47? 15 7h3 t1ny 7174n 4fr41d 2 f1gh7? Y0u'r3 ju57 lik3 7h47 4rm1n! 4 81g w1mp! C4n'7 f1gh7 c4n'7 f1gh7!"

"Stop it," Kyojin hissed.

"W3akl1ng! U53l355!" 4chan shouted even louder.

"I said stop!"

"Y0u'r3 n07h1ng 8u7 4 57up1d 4n1m3! 4ll gl1773r 4nd sh0w, n0 8r41n5 n0 57r3ng7h!" he cried, dancing around Kyojin

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"0h y0u 4r3 ju57 s0 KAWAII!"

"I AM NOT! YOU CAN SHUT YOUR FACE YOU STUPID GOD DAMN WEBSITE!" 4chan froze, staring at the fandom uneasily. "I am sick and tired of all your stupid fucking Titans, do you know how terrified I was when you sent the first one? I was literally almost collapsing! Those things are savages! They've killed almost all my characters and you thought it was a good idea to bring them here?! Brilliant idea shit lord! So you know what?" He grabbed 4chan's shirt, hoisting him in the air, "I am so fucking done, you don't even know." 4chan stared at him for a second, then began blabbering like a terrified child.

"L-L1573n, 1-17 w45 ju57 4 j-j0k3 2 5hu7 m3 d0wn r1gh7?" he stammered. "1 g-g37 7h47, 1'll 5-570p 53nd1ng 7h3 7174n5, 1 pr0m1s3!" Shingeki no Kyojin glared at him, "You better. Because if I see so much as a finger from one of them, I will march right back out here and will not hesitate to kill this version of you. Got it?" 4chan nodded vigorously. Kyojin dropped him, then turned, and walked over to the frozen form of Avengers.

"Unfreeze her," he ordered. The ice melted in a split second, Avengers woke up, shivered and shook as much water off herself as she could. She looked past Kyojin, to where 4chan was slowly backing away from them.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"Doesn't have the nerve to fight," he replied calmly. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"No, if he breaks his promise," he tapped his gear, "I'll make sure he gets taken care of." Avengers nodded, and they left. 4chan watched them go, and once they'd left the cave, he finally felt relieved.

After that, 4chan kept to his word, no more Titans attacked Tumblr City and the ones that had been there left. No one truly trusted teat 4chan would keep his words for long, so despite the news that the fighters had put away their gear, they kept them ready just in case.

Who knows, maybe some idiot on Tumblr will reblog "#shut down 4chan" and there will be another Attack on Tumblr, and this time, they'll be ready from the start.

_END_

**Thus closes another fandomstuck mini, hope you enjoyed and comments or opinions are greatly appreciated!**

**Also, I didn't write this with intention of making the real 4chan attack seem less bad. This was just an idea that refused to let go. I was not trying to be rude or disrespectful in any way. **

**Now, Cya!**


End file.
